1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ion analyzers and, specifically to ion analyzers using potentiometric measuring techniques; it comprises a method and apparatus for rapidly and accurately calibrating the analyzer.
2. Prior Art
Ion analyzers measure the concentration of ions in solution. Potentiometric ion analyzers have found widespread use because they enable rapid and accurate measurements by relatively inexperienced personnel without elaborate wet-chemistry techniques. These analyzers have found extensive use in both laboratory and industrial settings.
In order to insure continued accuracy, it is necessary to re-calibrate the analyzers periodically. In the case of potentiometric analyzers, this involves determining the reference potential, E.sub.O, and the slope, b, which are defined by the well-known Nernst equation (E=E.sub.O -b log C). Various techniques have been proposed to perform this calibration, but none are wholly satisfactory.